


Ride a Cowboy

by Oneidless (Noellalee)



Series: Overwatch Requests [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Oneidless
Summary: During some downtime, you and Jesse get a little busy.





	

You and Jesse were both sitting on the couch in the common room watching a movie. It was a rare moment when neither of you were away on a mission and could spend your downtime together. Throughout the entirety of the movie, Jesse’s hands keep wandering a crossed your body with gentle touches and caresses. Before you knew it, you were sitting on top of one of his thighs during your impromptu makeout session. He shifted under you and brought his hands to your hips to make himself more comfortable but his large thigh rubbed against jeans which were clinging to your clit, causing a wave of arousal to be sent throughout your body. Silently thanking yourself for not wearing any underwear as the friction was delightful. You grind your hips against Jesse some more to cause more pleasure from the sensation and you let out a moan against his lips.

The room suddenly became very warm and you were slightly embarrassed at yourself but it felt so good that you wanted to keep doing it. Jesse pulled away from you for a moment to look at you and smile.

“Do you like the feeling of that little darling?”

You can’t help but smile and blush a little while nodding your head at the cowboy underneath you.

“Well, why don’t we continue then?” It wasn’t so much of a question as it was a statement. Jesse shifted underneath you again so you could grind against him more comfortably. It was sweet of him to always look after you pleasure but you quickly forgot the thought when his hands on your hips pulled you down. His lips move down from your lips to start leaving kisses and bites along your neck and collarbone. 

You increase your pace as you close in to your orgasm. The rough contact from Jesse’s thigh and his chapped lips on your neck cause you to finish. Your eyes squeeze shut while you throw your head back. Your mouth falls open and a throaty moan comes out. You feel pure delirium as you sit on top of Jesse for another moment, panting and waiting for your breath to return to normal. Looking down between the two of you, you can a wet spot along his thigh and how obviously hard Jesse is.

“Now darling. Why don’t we continue this somewhere where we really can get naughty?”

You giggle while he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder, carrying you to the room the two of you share.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos on the Reaper one! It means so much to me and it encourages me to write more!


End file.
